1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to video encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to video encoding and decoding in which a motion vector of a block is efficiently determined.
2. Description of the Related Art
When encoding a video, a picture is split into data units such as macroblocks. Each of the macroblocks is prediction-encoded by using an inter prediction method or an intra prediction method.
The inter prediction method uses motion estimation and compensation to compress an image by removing a temporal redundancy between pictures. During the motion estimation and compensation, a reference block that is most similar to a current block is searched for in a predetermined search range by using an evaluation function, and data of the searched reference block that is most similar to the current block is obtained.
According to a related art video codec such as H.264, a macroblock having a size of 16×16 is split into blocks having sizes of 16×16 through 4×4, and a motion vector of each of the blocks is determined by performing motion estimation on each of the blocks.